Muggles: Magic Folks
by Crossover Masters
Summary: Harry and Co. has to go to Sunnydale, America where Buffy and Co. lives for Muggle studies. They'll be living with them for 10 weeks or maybe more. What's going to happen while they are there? SLASH! HPDM. Harry Potter & Buffy crossover. Also Veela!Draco
1. Chapter 1: Muggle Studies

Disclaimer: Not ours… Too bad. If it is real, we'll get Draco to ourselves…: P 

Warning: Slash! Male/male relationships. And some female/female relationships.

A/N: The crossover masters are back! We know that we haven't finish with the Greed of Men, but we decided to have another story to write. And here it is. Anyway, it's still is Harry/Draco. We're so obsessed with them! Anyway… On to the story! Harry's PoV

"Hey Harry wait up!" I stopped and turned around to let Hermione and Ron catch up.

"Hi guys."

"Harry, mate, did you hear about the assignment for Muggle Studies? I'll bet it's hard." Ron groaned. He thinks _any_ work is hard.

"I heard it's going to be manual labor." Hermione offered.

Ron stared. "That doesn't help 'Mione."

"Come on let's get going, we're going to be late and then Mr. Kovari might put us on detention." I said. We rushed down the hall and got into class seconds before the late bell rang.

Our teacher gave us a hard look and told us to sit down. For some weird reason, in our first class Mr. Kovari had asked us to not call him professor. Instead we have to call him Mister… I wonder if he's Muggle born. He slapped a bunch of papers down on his desk. I and Ron shared a helpless look. Merlin I hate assignments.

Buffy's PoV

"Hey guys." I walked up to my friends; Xander, Willow, Cordelia and the newly enrolled, Faith.

"Hey buff." Xander, the goofy one.

"Hi Buffy." Willow, my first friend.

"Buffy." Cordelia.

"Sup B'?" and Faith, the bane of my school life.

"Did you hear about the exchange students from Britain that are coming here?" I asked the group.

"Yeah how many are there?" Willow piped up.

"Two adults and six teenagers," Xander supplied. "Do you think that maybe they're demons? Or is it just a coincidence that they're coming here?"

"Who cares?" said Cordelia, examining her nails. "I wanna know where they're staying."

"I have no idea. Hey you guys up for the bronze tonight?"

"What an excellent idea! You can show our guests around." said a slimy voice from behind me. I spun to come face-to-face with Principal Snyder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith drawled, coming up to stand next to me.

"That's supposed to mean, that the British students will be staying with you three," he pointed to me, Willow and Xander. I swear this guy hates us. "Here is a list of who is staying with each of you," He handed each of us a piece of paper. On mine it held two names: _Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter_. "Good day."

I showed my friends my paper and we swapped papers to say who and who. Xander and someone called, Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Willow had Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. And Giles complained, once we were in the library, that he had the two adults, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. When he was done, he turned to me and said, "Buffy, I still expect you to maintain your slayer duties while these students are here."

"Yeah I know." Just then the bell went, signaling the start of school. Suddenly I remembered what Snyder had said. How on Earth, was I supposed to show them around tonight? They're coming from England! They won't be here 'till morning! Very weird…

Draco's PoV

Damn it all to hell! I'm going to live with _Potter_ for 3 months, in America! With some girl called Buffy. At least Blaise and Pansy are staying in Sunnydale too with Buffy's friends no less. We were leaving tonight. We were taking a ministry plane that would get us to America in an hour. Oh gods, I need to pack. At least we get our wands for emergencies. Okay… what do I need?

Xander's PoV

Hurry up! Jeez how long does it take to get off the plane? Finally! "Hey, Buff! They're here!" Buffy quickly stuffed Mr. Pointy in her bag and turned towards the new brits. As they neared we could hear them talking.

"Potter, what is wrong with your hair? You look like a dog." A tall look nosed teacher drawled. The blonde next to him smirked.

"He always looks like a dog, Sev. You just haven't noticed."

"Shut your trap, Malfoy!" The red head yelled. I looked at Buffy. She looked worried. It appeared that her two guests were enemies.

Buffy's PoV

I stepped forward towards the cute blond kind and the ebony haired boy he was laughing at. "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, right?"

The blond inclined his head regally. Taking my hand he said slowly, "It is nice to meet you. I am assuming that you are Buffy correct?" I nodded quickly. Boy he was scary.

Harry stepped up and pulled Draco back by his shirt. "Stop being such a pounce, Malfoy! Hi, I'm Harry." He stretched out his hand to shake mine like a normal human being. I grinned at him and was careful not to grip too tightly. Wouldn't want to break his hand now would we? "And this is…?" He introduced each of the people that had come with him. After introductions one of the two men, who were to stay with Giles pulled the children back and spoke to them in a low voice, I couldn't quite hear them. Where was Angel when you need him?

I stepped up and mentioned that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Suddenly they all started yawning and stretching. We all split up and went our separate ways. "Hey Buff! What are you going to do with your night job?" Xander asked.

"I supposed I'll knock it off tonight. I don't know what I'm going to so for the rest of the time… Maybe I'll get Angel to do it."

"Who's he and where do you know him from?" Harry asked. We'd previously been informed as to what they were. All that wizard and muggle stuff. Whatever. I looked at Harry curiously. "Why is it that you have a grasp on all of this and they don't? You're muggle born aren't you?"

Harry's PoV

I gasped and stepped back, pulling out my wand while I was at it. "How the hell do you know about muggles?"

"Oh, come off it Potter: Snape came up beside me and took my wand off me, stuffing it in my pocket. "Did you think we wouldn't tell them about our world? They're not wizards but they know about us. They're one of the very few muggles who do."

"Oh," I looked at Buffy. "Sorry"

She smiled gently. "S'all good. Let's go home. Oh, and Xander? Don't tell any tales, ok? They need to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." Xander saluted and walked away with Ron and Blaise. Then we too left. After five minutes the rain started to soaked me through and Malfoy was complaining.

"Where the hell do you live?" He snapped.

I jogged to catch up to her. Boy can she walk fast. "Hey, Buffy. How come you don't own a car?"

"If you saw my driving skills, you would keep a car from me too!"

"Aiie!" Buffy span around and dropped into a fighting stance. Then she relaxed.

"God, Angel! Don't do that! You nearly gave him a heart attack!" I squinted through the rain to see a tall guy, obviously the person who made Malfoy scream like a girl.

I shivered and reminded her that we were freezing our asses off out here. "Right, sorry. Angel, can you cover my night job for a while? Thanks. Cya!" We were finally going to bed.

Draco's PoV

"What! No way!"

"Well, you're not sleeping with me or my sister and this is the only spare room!"

"I am not sleeping with Harry Potter!"

"Why did I have to be stuck with enemies?"

"Ask our teachers! Not us! Bloody Kovari!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" A voice cut through our arguing. We both turned around to see a very upset Potter. "I'll sleep on the floor! Merlin knows I've slept on in worse!"

Immediately Buffy softened up. "What do you mean?"

"Pshaw! He slept on a bed of gold!" I said massively.

"Actually Malfoy, you'd be surprised to find out that most of my life was spent locked up in the cupboard under the stairs and doing slave works." He said quietly. I took a step back. I never thought, once, that the Boy-Who-Lived might not have been spoiled.

_Morning..._

"I don't wanna go to school"

"Potter get up!"

"All right, I'll get up, don't hit me," constantly I was reminded of how Potter was being treated. "And what am I cooking this morning?" Potter mumbled.

"Nothing! Buffy is!" I snapped.

"Buffy?" he gasped and sat up. "Oh, God…"

Pairings:

Harry/Draco

Pansy/Faith

Hermione/Willow

Blaise/Xander

Buffy x Angel

Snape/Lupin/Giles

Cordelia x Ron

Housing:

Buffy's: Harry & Draco

Xander's: Ron & Blaise

Willow's: Hermione & Pansy

Giles': Lupin and Snape

A/N:

Sorry, we have to end it there. We love cliff hangers! Anyway, the next chapter will be ready maybe next week… Depends… Anyway, Review!

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	2. Chapter 2: Buffy

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1. We're not writing it again.

A/N: This chapter is short. We know. We'll make it longer in the future! Enjoy! On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's PoV

I looked down and realized why Malfoy was trying to get me to wake up. Now that I'd sat up, I was straddling his hips. Obviously I'd been lying on top of him before. I felt my face flushed as I got off him. I scrambled to get my jeans on before going out to the kitchen. I saw Buffy and a younger girl who was obviously Dawn, her sister.

"Morning, Where's the cereal, bowls and spoons?"

"Morning, this is Dawn here and there, there and there." Buffy pointed.

"Thanks. Hi, Dawn. Name's Harry." I stuck my hand out and shook her hand.

"Hi." Her eyes flicked down to my bare chest for a second. Buffy caught it.

"Dawn, he's off limit."

"Why?"

"I'm gay." I cut Buffy off.

"Okay, I was going to say that you're not staying here, but that works too." Buffy said.

"Huh, the Boy-Who-Lived is gay. Who would have thought?" A voice said from behind me. I knew it was Malfoy so I didn't bother to turn around. Instead making my breakfast. Mmm, Coco-Pops.

"You're one to talk," I said, sitting down and start eating my cereal. "You could have pushed me off, but no. You had to insist on waking me up. You could've just hit me that would have worked."

Malfoy just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Shaking my head, I walked over to him and forced him into a chair. I fixed him his own bowl and shoved a spoon of it in his mouth. "Ack! Thanks Potter. Much appreciated." I sat back down and we continued with our breakfast. After a moment, I noticed two pairs of eyes in me. I glanced upward saw Buffy and Dawn staring.

"Uh, hi?"

"Okay, I have two questions." Buffy said. Holding up two fingers. "One, what the hell happened this morning? And two, why did Draco call you the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Malfoy answered before I could. "Sometime last night, Potter ended up on top of me. That's how I woke up and when he was one, he defeated a powerful Dark Wizard."

Suddenly a car pulled up in the drive. "Giles is here!" Dawn cried. "We're late!" We all rushed around trying to get ready quickly. Finally we all clambered into the citroën.

"Are you ready yet?" the man in the front said. I'm assuming he's Giles. "Oh, Remus and Severus said to tell you that they'll see you at school. Severus is teaching Science and Remus is teaching an extracurricular Martial Arts class which you required to attend. Those are his exact words." We pulled off towards school. Great.

Cordelia's PoV

I am so bored. I have dated all the good looking guys in this school. Unless, one of the British boys is cute, I'm doomed. Oh look here comes Giles' pile of junk now. First Buffy gets out then this alright looking kid, then this gorgeously piles of blond. Oh god. He looks like a mini Spike. But he's hot… and he looks totally gay. Man!

"Hi Buffy," I greeted her. "Morning Giles"

"Good morning, Cordelia." Giles said and walked off.

"Cordy, this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." So, Draco is the blond one.

"Hey Malfoy. Ron and Zabini are here." Harry said carefully moving away from Draco.

"Draco! You won't believe the stuff that guy has! Something called a DVD! It's like a play on a disk!" the brunette one yelled across the quad, earning a few weird looks.

"Blaise Zabini! Shut you mouth, now!" Draco growled menacingly as Blaise got nearer. "We're muggles, not Neanderthals, even though the only difference is the time in which they live." Well then, he also seemed up himself. This was gonna be good.

"Could you tell me exactly what 'muggle' means?" I asked.

"A person, who has no magical abilities whatsoever," Draco said immediately. His accent is so posh. He's obviously well bread. Probably rich. Goody.

"Usually knows nothing of magic either." Clearly he doesn't know anything about what we do on a daily basis.

Harry's PoV

"Hey Ron." I took a swig of water from the bubbler next to me.

"Hey, mate. How did you sleep? Xander and Blaise kept me up all night."

I choked and spluttered for a moment before gasping, "Well that was quick."

"They were snoring," just then the bell rang, saving me fro making a total fool of myself.

"What do you have first?" Ron asked.

"Drama"

"On a Monday morning? You must be crazy! Why did you choose Drama anyway?"

"Ron! Shut up!"

"We got to go. See you later." He waved and disappeared. I walked into my own classroom to come face to face with Malfoy.

"Potter." He raised his see-through eyebrows and glared.

"Malfoy. Do we have the same time tables or something?" I ask imitating his expression.

"Show me," he snatched the piece of paper out of my hand and combed it.

After a moment, he shoved it back to me. "I am going to castrate that bloody Dumbledore! He's given us the exact same time tables! The ugly, old, senile bastard!"

"Malfoy! We're standing in the doorway you stupid Slytherin!" I hissed, effectively breaking off his rant.

"Sod off you brainless Gryffindor!" he stalked over t the far side of the room and stood there glowering. I walked in and looked around. I didn't recognize anyone in this class. I noticed a girl with short red hair walking towards me.

"Hi. Are you Harry or Draco?" she asked.

"Harry. Dr- Malfoy's over there pouting in the corner," I said nodding towards named blond. I can hear Malfoy saying _I'm not pouting!_ "Sorry, but do I know you?"

"Names Willow. I've got Pansy and Hermione at my place." She explained then I remembered her.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. I saw you last night. But I was so tired I didn't really remember you." I apologized as the teacher called the attention of the class. So starts Drama.

Finally…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time tables for Draco and Harry:

Monday:

Drama

Drama

English

Mathematical/Arithmetic

Mathematical/Arithmetic

Science

Science

Ancient History

Tuesday:

Geography

Geography

History

History

Science

English

English

Wednesday:

Mathematical/Arithmetic

Mathematical/Arithmetic

Advanced Science

Advanced Science

Modern History

Sport

Sport

Thursday:

PE

PE

Food Tech

Food Tech

Drama

Drama

Mathematical/Arithmetic

English

Friday:

Food Tech

Food Tech

Extra Science Class

Extra Science Class

Martial Arts

Martial Arts

Extra Mathematical/Arithmetic

Extra Mathematical/Arithmetic

Ah… I told you goys this chapter is a bit short… But we give you the lists of Draco and Harry time tables. We might have the next chapter ready by next week. But then again, who knows? Right:P

We're going to have a one-shot story, but it's not going to be a crossover one. It's just going to be Harry Potter. Stay tune!

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	3. Chapter 3: Night Job

A/N: Hi!! We're back with chapter 3. It's another short chapter, but we're sure that chapter 4 is going to be much much longer.

Now, on with the story!!!

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Draco's PoV

We have been in America for a week now. I must admit, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Apart from me and Potter having the same time table. Even we've stopped fighting. That could be because our Drama teacher put us in a group of six boys and asked us to perform Romeo and Juliet. Guess who got cast as Romeo and Juliet? Yep. Me and Potter. I've to act like a bloody girl! And then we found out that we have to do the last scene of it. So now I have to act like I'm devastated about 'Romeo's death', when I rather am jumping up and down in joy. Anyway I took another sip of my hot chocolate, which I'd taken quite a liking to. Out of no where Potter plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Can't sleep?" I asked, passing over my mug. He took a sip and passed it back.

"No. What are you doing up?" he yawned.

"Reading. Buffy seems to be into Mythology." I held up a heavy tome with 'Vampyr' emblazoned across the cover. He nodded and settled back. We fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Until we heard the front door click open. We traded a silence glance and crept after the silent siloutte of Buffy. She was carrying a small bag that chinked softly. We followed her to one of the twelve cemeteries of Sunnydale. We lost Buffy for a while but when we caught up, she was kicking a guy in the chest, sending him back a few feet away. She followed up by stabbing him in the same spot. After a couple of seconds he burst into dust with a scream. In awe, we looked at each other again before running up behind her.

Buffy's PoV

The vampire dusted and I stood there for a second. Suddenly I heard the sound of running feet behind me. Thinking it was another vampire, I spun around and nearly dusted a familiar blond.

"Draco! Harry! Please tell me you didn't see that?"

"Oh, we did," Draco answered, much to my horror. "And I thought you had all of those books on demons and such because you were interested in Mythology. But you use then as reference books don't you?"

I sighed. There was no use lying to them anymore. "You catch on way too quickly. Let me finish up that guy creeping up behind me then we'll go home and I'll explain it all," I spun around to see another familiar blond Brit. "Spike."

"hello pet. Now what would a slayer be doing out on a night like this?" he sauntered. "And with this couple of niblets behind you. British niblets too."

"I was looking for you. Ready to die yet, Spike?" He gave me a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' look before vamping. I heard Draco gives a gasp and Harry murmured "He's ugly." I spun into a back round house which caught him in the shoulder. He counterattacked by grabbing my ankle and sending me flying. I dropped my stake and twisted to land in my forearms and roll. Almost instantly I has Spike pinning me down trying to get my neck.

"Hey. If you're gonna stand there, be helpful. Chuck us my stake. The pointy wooden thing!" I flipped our positions so I was on top and stretched out a waiting hand for the stake. I felt it slap in to my hand. So I thrust it into his chest. Then I realized that I missed his heart. "Damn it!" He grinned, realizing the same thing. He grabbed the front of my shirt and sent me flying back into a gravestone. I grunted and flipped to my feet. I punched at his head but he blocked it. The he swept a foot out catching me unaware and sending me out, yet again, to the floor.

"Right, well, this was fun. Let's do it again some time." Then he stopped and gave me a weird look in the direction of the boys. I struggled to get up but he put a booted floor on my chest, pushing me back down. "There's something weird about on of you… Almost, demon likes." Draco's eye widened and Harry looked confused. Spike startedtowards them almost like a cat stalking its prey. That was all I saw before blacking out.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

A/N: Thank you to all of those people who reviewed!! Chapter 4 will be out by next week probably.

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	4. Chapter 4: Found Out

Right!! So sorry guys!! We told you, we would update, the week after the last chapter was posted… So sorry! Can you forgive us?? Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy reading it and don't forget to review!

* * *

_Draco's PoV_

Oh shit! Buffy had blacked out and I knew Potter didn't have his wand. As Spike advanced on us, I slipped in to a martial arts stance. A defensive stance. Spike just smirked and suddenly he was behind me with his hands around my neck. I saw Harry pull his wand out and point it at the blond chocking me. We had been told to use our wands in an emergency. I think this classifies as an emergency.

"What is your friend going to do with that, niblet?" He drawled.

"Curse you into oblivion. And the name's Draco Malfoy, not 'niblet'" I snapped back. "Now, let me go."

"Sod off, I'm a bloody vampire, would you really attack me?"

"Seeing as you're killing my worst enemy, which is my job by the way. I suppose I would," He said confidently.

"You might want to hurry, this one's not long for life." I could feel unconsciousness taking hold as Harry started muttering, his words barely reached me.

Vampire, vampire… Sunlight! Lumos Holem!"

"Argh!" He let go of me and patted down his burning hair. "You'll pay for that! Later." Suddenly he was gone.

_Harry's PoV_

I rushed over to Dra-Malfoy and checked his breathing.

"Fuck." There was no breathing. I looked over at Buffy to make sure she was okay. She'll be fine. I checked Malfoy's throat to see if it was blocked or crushed. No, I checked for a pulse. I found a very faint one. I'd have to act quickly. EAR. Damn it.

_Draco's PoV_

I could feel someone's lips against mine. Breathing into me. Suddenly I felt the need to cough. So I did. I couldn't seem to stop. Every hack sent a wave of pain and relief through my throat and chest. After a while I stopped. I looked up through my tearing eyes and saw Potter's face. "Bloody hell! That was you!? You saved my life?"

"Geez, don't be thankful will you?" He spat, and then looked concerned. "Can you breathe alright?"

"Ah, yeah. I suppose so. And… Thanks. Where's Buffy?" Potter's eyes suddenly went wide. He scrambled over to a headstone and squatted beside someone. I rushed after him. "What happened?"

"That Spike guy threw her into the grave stone. I think she hit her head," the brunette next to me explained. I eased Buffy's blonde hair out of her face and mud. "Then when she got up to help us, he basically stomped on her chest to keep her down." I nodded and for the next few minutes we ran our hands over her to check for injuries. Eventually I rocked back.

"What is wrong with her?! She's not hurt but she's not waking! Bloody hell!"

"She's bleeding," said a gentle voice behind me. I span around to see that man from the first night. Angel I think. "She's bleeding on the inside."

"Then we need to get her to a hospital." Harry said. Since when do I call him Harry? Probably since he saved my life…

"Right," Angel picked her up and started off towards the exit. "You guys get home, tell Dawn I've got Buffy and she'll be fine. Although obviously someone will have to look after her tomorrow during the day."

"What? Why?" I rasped. My voice still wasn't quite back to normal.

"I'm a vampire as well. I sired the vampires who sired Spike," He explained.

"Didn't you know?" We shook our heads 'no'. "Oh."

I couldn't believe it. We were about to leave the life of Buffy in the hands of someone who could very well turn around and kill her.

"Can we trust you?" Harry- I mean Potter asked narrowing his eyes, voicing the thought I wanted to say.

"Look let me put it in a way you would understand," The Irishman snapped, getting annoyed. "I'm her boyfriend. Can I take her to the hospital now?"

"Look just go. Call her house when she wakes up. Dawn might be worried. I want to know too," I said taking a gamble. He nodded and trotted off. "I hope that was the right choice."

"For our sake and Buffy's. So do I," Potter said. Oh look he's back to Potter. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Why do we hate each other?" I asked as we started walking back to Buffy's house.

"I don't know," He replied after a while. "But we've stopped fighting as much as we used to. Have you noticed?" I thought for a moment and nodded. Then another thought occurred to me.

"Hey, the other day, Buffy's 'night job' that was this wasn't it?"

"Probably," he said. "We should go before that Spike guy comes back."

"Yeah."

_Harry's PoV_

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"I just realized that I'm sleeping with a gay! Bloody hell!" Dra- Malfoy cried. It's Malfoy, Malfoy!

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"Make me!"

_Draco's PoV_

What is going on with me? I've been calling Potter, Harry and I'm not arguing with him! I wonder if he knows I'm gay? Oh god. What if he likes me? Ooh fuck. Why am I thinking about him? Do I like him? Merlin help me. What ungodly hour is this anyway? 3- o'clock? I have stayed up all night thinking about _Potter_?! Here is something wrong with me. I'm going to talk to Sev in the morning.

_Harry's PoV_

What kind of remark was that? 'I'm sleeping with a gay!' So what if I am! It's not like I'm hitting on him or anything. Not that I wouldn't mind… What the bloody hell was that? Man, there's something wrong with me… we got back two hours ago! And we were in bed ten minutes after that. I've stayed up all this time thinking about Draco Malfoy!? Hmm… And people think I have hero complex! Who have I saved? Me. Every time, me. I wasn't thinking about stepping Voldemort for everyone else, I was just saving my own skin! Anyway, maybe I should as him why, I know he's awake, he just swore, probably at me. I rolled over to voice my thoughts and froze. Malfoy must have rolled over at the same time because now we were very close, our noses almost touching, both our mouths moved forward, but soon we were locked in a ferocious tongue battle. Eventually he won, flipping me over and taking control. Suddenly he broke away and we stared at each other, panting.

"What-the-hell-was-that?" He said through his gasps.

"What? I need to-spell it out-for you?" I glared.

He shook his head. "No. Not that. You. Haven't you ever kissed someone before?" I felt my face started to burn and somehow he was it because I saw his teeth flash in a grin.

"Let me guess. You're a virgin too! Merlin, you need to get out more. You really are the Golden Boy aren't you?"

"Sod off Malfoy. Besides, I'd like to know how far you've gone!" I snapped back.

"Third base actually."

"Oh," I blinked, and then realized what he said. "Muggle saying?"

"Shut up."

"Back to your earlier question," I continued, "What was that? I was under the impression that you were straight and hated me."

He gasped, as if realizing who I was and what we'd done. "I'm going to sleep." A pause. "Hopefully."

"Dr-Malfoy, you're still on top of me." I pointed out, hoping he wouldn't notice the slip. I have got to stop calling him Draco.

"Dra-Malfoy? Were you about to call me Draco?" No such luck. I felt my face flashed red hot.

_Draco's PoV_

I watched his face go redder and redder. Hm... If he was, does that mean that he likes me? and that thing pressing into my leg… is that because it's me kissing him? Or because he was getting kissed. What about mine? There's no way that he can't feel that.

"So were you?" I asked again.

"No!! I mean, no." Harry's face blushed even redder.

I started laughing. "Sure!" I completely forget that I was still straddling him as I kept laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up Malfoy!" he said.

"Yeah do, while I stand here wondering what's going on." A voice cut through my soft laughs. Instantly I stopped and looked at the door. When we saw who was there I -scrambled off Harry-I mean, Potter-I mean Harry –I mean- oh whatever!

"Uh, hi Buffy." Harry said.

"Hm, so I guess that Harry's not the only one who's gay in this house." Buffy said quietly.

"I've known since year 4. I think that it's a recent discovery for Potter." I said wryly.

"Why do you call him Potter, even though you just had a major make out session?" she asked coming in.

"You watched?" Harry yelped.

"No. Your lips are swollen," she grinned. "Anyway, I want to know why Spike was able to hurt Draco."

"What?" I asked.

"Spike can't hurt humans."

Shit. God damn Veela blood! Bloody hell!

"What do you mean? Then how come he hurt Draco?" Harry asked. Looks like he's given up on calling me Malfoy. I suppose I should give up too.

"Because I'm not completely human." I muttered. I looked at the duet not thrusting myself.

"What are you then?" Harry asked.

"I'm part Veela. I guess it was enough to negate whatever stops Spike from hurting humans." I explained quietly.

"You're a Veela? I guess that explains a few things." I looked up quickly to see that Buffy had gone and Harry was thinking.

"Explain what?"

"Your looks," He said, looking at me. "Come on you really think that a human would have looks like yours?"

I grinned, hearing a double meaning. "So, you've been checking me out have you?"

"Well how could I not? I'm gay, and you sleep in your boxers that are too small."

I blinked. I honestly didn't expect him to admit it.

"Um."

"So. How much of a Veela are you? Like, how much does it affect you?" He asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. Father said that I might have a mate and obviously the looks. But other than that I don't know." I answered.

"Mate?"

"Life partner. Can't live without them. Doesn't have to be a fellow Veela to be your mate. Just magical. Like a witch or wizard, or a sire or something. Why?"

"Just curious. So, can you choose your mate?"

"Not really... I mean, usually there'll be two possibilities, and depending in your sexuality, or who you like more, you choose one by kissing them," I sat back a moment and thought then I realized what I'd just said. I sat back up again with a gasp. "What if I just claimed you as my mate? That means that, either I die or we stay together until we do." He looked shocked for a moment before swearing and putting his head in his hands. I groaned, thinking he was about to flat out reject me.

"What does that entail? How can we tell?" He asked quietly. My head shot up in surprise.

"You're not going to reject me?" I asked hopefully.

_Harry's PoV_

He looked so scared. I couldn't believe he thinks me so low as to reject him! I'm not a murderer. "I would never reject you just because we're not exactly friends. We have our whole lives to get to know each other," I said carefully, well aware of what could happen in I said the wrong thing.

Immediately he perked up and launched himself at me. I found myself on the floor with a blonde's face in the crook of my neck. "Uh, Draco? You okay?"

"Uh huh," the head nodded. "Promise?"

"Think of it this way." I wrapped my arms around his back. "You can't cheat or anything. So I won't get hurt, and I don't want to kill you so I won't reject you. Fair enough?"

"Thank you Harry."

"Now, how do we know whether you claimed me?" I asked pulling us up off the floor and back on the bed.

"I'm not really sure," He said pulling away. "I suppose we'll see tomorrow. We need to talk to the professors tomorrow." I nodded an agreement before suggesting that we go to bed as it was now 3.35.

_Buffy's PoV_

"I knew it! Since when are the people who come in here normal? He's a Veela! Whatever that is. And where the hell is Giles?" I knocked on Giles door for the tenth time.

"Buffy calm down. He's probably asleep!" Xander reassured me. I looked at the rest of the Scooby Gang, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Angel, Dawn and Faith stood behind me ready to do some research.

"Make me. Stuff this, I'm going in." I reached out and inserted my key into the lock. I turned it and opened the door. Immediately I was barraged with the sound of screams in the three voices, men voices. Fearing the worse, I rushed to where the screams were coming from, Giles' room. I barged in and suddenly knew exactly why they couldn't come to the door.

* * *

Hi, again guys… We're really sorry about the lateness… We have some problem with this chapter, and we only got this fixed till today. So… Yeah… Sorry again. Do remember to review! 


End file.
